Lo que necesito
by Dani Valdez
Summary: son una familia extraña pero Bellatrix sabe que Rodolphus es justo lo que ella necesita. Esta historia participa en el reto La familia lo es todo del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


Lo que necesito

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Los versos entre paréntesis son de la canción Something i need de One Republic.

Esta historia participa en el reto La familia lo es todo del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()

(Tuve un sueño la otra noche

Sobre cómo tenemos solo una vida

Desperté pasadas las dos

Me quedé despierta mirándote

Eso hizo que no perdiera la cabeza)

Tienes una extraña habilidad para calmarme. Nadie más puede hacerlo y creo que es porque nadie más me conoce como tú. Tú sabes que no merece la pena malgastar saliva con esas palabras tontas de "Todo estará bien" o "No hay nada de que preocuparse". Tú buscas el motivo de mi angustia e intentas encontrar una solución. No me ofreces frases vacías sino planes concretos. Tú sabes cómo pienso y yo sé cómo piensas tú y ambos sabemos cómo combinar nuestras formas de pensar para que surja algo grande, como lo que vamos a hacer mañana. Creo que esa compenetración es lo que ha hecho que funcione tan bien nuestro matrimonio.

(Tuve una semana sacada del infierno

Y sí, sé que tú podrías decir lo mismo

Pero tú eres como la red bajo la cornisa

Cuando echo a volar desde el borde

Tú echas a volar también)

Estoy realmente intranquila esta noche. Las cosas últimamente no nos están saliendo nada bien. Sin embargo, por una vez no voy a compartir contigo mis dudas. Necesitas descansar. Esta ha sido una semana dura. Realmente yo también debería estar durmiendo pero no puedo. Es por ese maldito sueño. Desde que he despertado no consigo sacarme de la cabeza la sensación de que todo va a salir mal, de que mañana van a atraparnos o algo peor. En realidad en el sueño solo me capturaban a mí. No obstante, sé que si me capturan tú serás capturado también. Puede sonar egocéntrico y egoísta pero soy consciente de que haces todo esto por mí. Crees en los ideales del Señor Tenebroso, pero si no fuera por mí nunca te habrías implicado tanto en esta guerra. Siempre has estado ahí, arriesgando la vida en cada misión, intentando protegerme de mí misma como dice Barty, evitando que cometa alguna estupidez. Tu hermano me confesó una vez medio en serio medio en broma que estaba convencido de que si yo moría sería por un acto tremendamente impulsivo y que si tú morías sería por seguirme. En ese momento lo mandé a la mierda por imbécil pero ahora tengo que reconocer que sinceramente eso me da miedo. No quiero ser la responsable de tu muerte, Rodolphus.

(La otra noche creo que bebí demasiado

Con palabras rotas intenté decirte

"Cariño, no estés asustada

Si no tenemos nada nos tenemos a nosotros")

Me levanto de la cama. Creo que he hecho mucho ruido porque te has movido y estás abriendo los ojos.

–Bella –Me llamas con un bostezo.

Yo me acerco a ti y me siento a tu lado sin meterme en la cama de nuevo. Tú te incorporas y me miras. Notas la preocupación en mi rostro y te espabilas enseguida. Me preguntas qué va mal y yo te cuento mis tribulaciones. Tú me abrazas y comienzas a hablar. Nada de palabras vanas ni frases que carecen de significado.

(Tú tienes algo que necesito

En este mundo lleno de gente hay alguien que me está matando

Y si solo morimos una vez, yo quiero morir contigo)

Tienes una habilidad especial para calmarme que nadie más posee. Tus palabras son como una canción de cuna y poco a poco, con cada paso del plan y cada alternativa por si no saliera bien me voy quedando dormida. Pienso no por primera vez que esto que tú y yo tenemos es extraño porque tú me amas y yo soy consciente de ello y yo no te amo y tú eres consciente de ello también. Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no te quiero. Te quiero, Rodolfphus, no como a un esposo ni a un amante, más bien como a un amigo cercano, muy cercano. Te quiero porque estás ahí siempre que lo necesito, porque harías cualquier cosa por mí. Sí, suena terriblemente egocéntrico y egoísta, pero así soy yo y así es esta pequeña familia que tú y yo hemos construido: yo egoísta y egocéntrica, impulsiva, estúpida a veces, entregada a una causa con más pasión de la que jamás empleé en nuestra relación; y tú, entregándote a mí en cuerpo y alma, luchando por mí, jugándote el cuello por protegerme y dispuesto a morir por una mujer que solo te quiere como a un amigo. Somos una extraña familia pero. . .

(Si solo vivimos una vez, yo quiero vivir contigo)


End file.
